


Racing in the Rain.

by haechieprint



Series: Racing in the Rain: The Series [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Driving in the rain isn't fun on a motorcycle, Gen, M/M, Mark goes to the airport, Mark is on a motorcycle and in the feels, Taeyong Yukhei and Jeno are only mentioned, They kiss once and it's sad, Unrequited love kind of, best friends to lovers to exes, i'M SAD, taeyong and mark are brothers, this is a word dump sorry, this was finished at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechieprint/pseuds/haechieprint
Summary: Mark can't seem to let Donghyuck go.orDonghyuck is leaving and Mark needs to say goodbye."He remembers the world crumbling because Lee Donghyuck was his universe."





	Racing in the Rain.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i came up with this idea at 12 am and it's currently 3 am so i'm exhausted haha but please enjoy this word dump of angst that i am using to get over my writers block.
> 
> also: if you want to make this sadder then listen to Lovely by Billie Eilish cause that's the song i blasted while writing this. 
> 
> note: this has very little editing.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Mark wasn’t supposed to be on his motorcycle at 5 pm on a Tuesday night speeding towards the airport.

Thunder, storms in the distance as the sky starts to darken and Marks grip tightens on the handles of his motorcycle as he rides through the backroads towards his destination. He was already going well over the speed limit but he pushes himself a little faster as he glances at the time on his tiny dashboard.

Everything was happening too fast. Life swept him off his feet too quick for him to take control of his own path and his mind spins as it takes one turn after another, never letting him rest.

Mark barely feels the first raindrops as they come down from the sky. He only notices them when they drop on his helmet and cloud his vision. He hurriedly wipes the drops off of the visor as he keeps his focus on the road in front of him.

Along with the rain brings many memories that Mark had been suppressing this whole time and Mark can barely brace himself for the emotions that hit him.

Flashes of tangled legs, stolen kisses, and whispers of comfort as thunder, storms in the background plague Mark’s memory as the rain only starts to consistently get harder. 

Mark had never been fond of the rain but the moments that once made him love it, turn on him to stab him in the heart.

_“I’ll always be here. I promise.” _

If Mark had known that promise would be broken he would have stopped it before it was made. Another bad memory. Another flash of lightning, thunder following soon after as Mark keeps his gaze forward.

The rain chills him to the bone, the wind only making his teeth chatter as he speeds. The minutes going by taunt Mark as time seems to catch up to him.

It was quite funny. He’s riding away from the hurting of the past towards the one person who caused it. He knows it’s stupid and he shouldn’t be doing this but no one can stop Mark when he thinks with his heart; not even himself.

_“Do you trust me?”_

_“With everything I have.” _

Those words lost their meaning. Mark remembers the day it happened. He remembers how the earth seemed to tilt on its axis.

_“You deserve so much more than I can give you.” _

_“But you’re perfect.” _

Mark guesses that he wasn’t perfect enough.

Mark yanks himself out of his thoughts as he narrowly avoids a branch in the middle of the road that had been shielded by the low visibility from the rain. He would surely be sick in bed for a week after all of this.

The logical portion of his brain begs him to stop. To just turn around and go home to his worried brother but another part of Mark wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he did that.

He had to do this. Mark had never felt so sure about anything else in his entire life. He was running out of time. So he does what any other stupid person would do and pushes himself even faster.

_“I want to spend forever with you.”_

_“We aren’t immortal.” _

_“Well, that needs to change.” _

Mark remembers the sweet, honey- like laugh that follows the moment and his heart wishes that he’s able to hear it one last time. Eventually, after that conversation, he will learn painfully that peoples “wants” change over time even if they seem set in stone when they are said.

Mark had always been surrounded by love. The idea of falling out of love seemed so absurd to him that he hadn’t even considered it possible. Well, until it happened to him.

He had never experienced heartbreak before but if heartbreak felt like his heart was ripped out his chest and stomped over by all of the lies that had been spoken to him, then he never wanted to experience it again. Yet here he was; heading towards the person who caused him that pain.

You’re not supposed to fall in love with the same person twice. That’s what Taeyong tells Mark, two days after his heart had been shattered. Mark doesn’t listen.

That’s exactly what he hates about himself. He should’ve listened, but his heart still loves the person that destroyed it.

_“I love you.”_

_“You what?”_

_“I love you. I love you so fucking much.” _

_“And I love you too.” _

The day Mark sees those words turn into lies is a day Mark will never be able to pinpoint because he doesn’t know when it happened. He doesn’t know the exact moment they both fell out of love but he does remember the exact day that they admit it to each other

_“I…I don’t love you anymore.”_

_“I can say the same.” _

He remembers the world crumbling around him.

He remembers the world crumbling around him because _Lee Donghyuck_ was his universe.

He remembers the silent tears that stream down both of their faces as they take one last look at each other before walking away.

Best friends who turned to lovers. A classic trope that they seemed to fall into. Mark guesses they never took into consideration that maybe this cliche wasn’t for them. A stupid mistake of dismissing the consequences. Who could blame them? They were young, in love, and happy. No one wanted to ruin it.

Mark should’ve let go. That’s what his friends tell him when he arrives at his friend Yukhei’s doorstep a sobbing mess. Once again, he doesn’t listen. As easy as it sounds, letting go isn’t. It’s the exact opposite. He can’t let go of someone he still has feelings for.

That is exactly how he ended up riding his motorcycle through the pouring rain to catch his first love before they’re gone forever.

Mark sprints through the airport, water from his soaked clothes trailing behind him and he prays he doesn’t slip and embarrass himself even more. Jeno had texted Mark not even five minutes ago that Donghyuck wasn’t even in the security line yet which meant Mark would still be able to see him.

It doesn’t take Mark long to spot Donghyuck amongst the crowd. He walks cautiously towards where he was standing with his suitcase.

He watches as Donghyuck looks up from his phone and their eyes lock.

Mark always thought that the moments in the movies where time freezes around two people was cliche but at that moment he didn’t give a shit because that is exactly what it felt like to him.

Time seemed to slow down and the only thing that Mark cared about was Donghyuck standing in front of him, looking beautiful as ever.

They meet halfway and Mark realizes that both of their hands are shaking. Mark’s from the cold of the rain and Donghyucks from the flood of emotions he’s experiencing at the moment.

“Mark” Donghyucks' voice is gentle but wobbly as he looks up meeting Mark’s eyes. “What are you doing here? You’re soaked.” 

A shaky breath leaves Marks’ lips as he tries his best to gather his thoughts, “I couldn’t let you go without saying goodbye.”

“A simple text would’ve worked”

“No,” Mark says firmly. “Remember when I said that you deserve the world?”

He watches as Donghyuck nods, his brows furrowed as he tries to understand what Mark is getting at.

“It’s still the truth. I know I couldn’t give you everything you deserve but” He grips Donghyucks hands gently “you need to know that I still love you. I don’t know if it’s the love we used to have but there is still _something_ and you deserve to know that.”

Donghyuck looks away from Mark towards the ground as he lets Mark’s words sink in.

“If it gives you any comfort” Donghyuck starts “I still love you too but… I don’t think we can go back to whatever we were.”

Mark tries to brace himself for what Donghyuck says next.

“I think…” Donghyuck pauses and Mark feels his heart clench. “ I think that we both need time away from each other to just heal. When that happens, _maybe_ we can start over as _friends_.”

Mark bites his bottom lip to keep it from quivering, his hands squeezing Donghyucks hands tighter unintentionally, not wanting to let him go.

Donghyuck leans up and Mark feels his breath hitch before Donghyuck brushes his lips against Marks for a moment before pulling away from him. Mark’s lips feel like they’re on fire.

“You will always be my first love Mark but I won’t be your last.” Donghyuck grabs the handle of his suitcase “I’m sorry I can’t give you what you want.”

With those last words, Mark watches numbly as Donghyuck heads through security, not looking back once.

Mark stands, defeated, in an airport soaking wet as he realizes that Donghyuck was right. All he’s doing is hurting himself.

Mark has to learn to let go.

_Always my first but not my last. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed whatever that was!! 
> 
> follow me:  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/nctisthelovee)
> 
> curious cat:  
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/inbox)


End file.
